Making a Choice
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: Soul believes that she is in love with her meister but a visit from her best friend may change that. (StarSoul) Black Star x Fem!Soul)Warnings: Genderbending, lemon


**Title: The Truth**

**Rating: M**

**Warning**:** Smut, cursing?**

**Pairing: Black Star x Fem!Soul (Yes Soul is a girl. Come at me, bro.)**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I, Seijuku Ceremony, do not own Soul Eater, the plot or the characters. You see, if I had, Atsushi Ohkubo would have been one hardcore yaoi fan. I wouldn't be sorry either.**

**Author's Notes: Yay, my first story where Soul is a female. There isn't much fem!Soul stories, much less of smut in fact, so what can I say? The temptation to contribute was too great. Plus it was kind of fun writing it out. **

**Please enjoy!^^**

* * *

Soul walked into her room with a towel wrapped around her torso after showering. Blaire had gone for free fish from the Fish Store Guy and Mako was in the living room watching a cranked-up t.v. She sighed and began dressing into her pajamas, but stopped in front of the mirror just she was fixing the first button on her shirt. The weapon had overheard her partner and a friend of his discussing their preferable girls and she caught the words 'large breasts'. Of course, Tsubaki, Liz, and even Patty are within that range. Only she wasn't.

Soul looked at the mirror, parting her shirt slightly. She didn't even come close to the size the three were. Why is it that she wanted Mako to notice her so much anyways? Maybe he would change his mind about his type or something... still...

She looked down with a sigh.

She wished she could grow a little more for him. Maybe he would notice that she isn't just some judgmental, shark-tooth pianoist. Then maybe he would like her more than just a friend or teammate. Can't he see how she feels about him?

" Jeez... I like him alo-"

" Hey Soul." A casual voice interrupted.

" W-w-wah!" Soul whipped her head around with an embarrassed scowl at a figure who sat comfortably on her window sill. " Y-You..! What are you doing here Black Star!?" She angrily whispered, taking a mental note that Mako is still in the house.

The said boy cocked his head. " Just go out the shower?" He got down from the window. Soul flinched and took a step back; she wanted to get straight to the point.

" H-How much have you heard?"

" Everything. Why?" Soul's eyes widened.

" Why!? Th-then you saw me-"

" No, just when you were putting on your shirt. I don't see why you're so embarrassed, you've seen me half naked before."

" W-well yeah, but guys don't have boobs!" Soul turned back to the mirror with a blush. Her best friend sure did look hot without his shirt but that isn't the point. Actually, there probably was no point from the beginning now that she thought about it.

Soul flinched when two strong arms wrapped around her waist possessively and a chin rested on her shoulder.

" Black Star..?"

" Why do you care what he thinks?" Soul blinked in confusion before flushing pink.

" Wh-who?"

" Mako you idiot." She narrowed her eyes at the insult.

" ...B-because... I... I-I just like him- and let go already-!"

" Are you sure about that?" Soul stopped her movement and her heart pounded as one hand moved slightly lower on her waist.

" What are you- Ngh!" The scythe blushed heavily and whimpered when a hot tongue licked her earlobe. What's gotten into her best friend!?

" Ha... Wh-why are you... Hey!" Soul tried to pull a hand away from her cleavage but failed. She bit her bottom lip to hide a sound from escaping as his fingers gave teasing trails on her torso. Why did she like these actions so much?

" You don't have to change for him. There are other people who like you for yourself."

" B-But-" Soul was cut off when the hand turned her chin gently to the side to face the assassin. Her face became impossibly hotter from the hard stare she was getting. What is he doing? Why is everything happening so fast?

Why can't I pull away?

" Black Star..."

Their faces inch closer and Soul felt her eyes fluttering shut. What about Maka? She liked him didn't he? Then why is this happening instead?

To change for his attention...

Their lips connected and all thoughts are starting to disappear one by one. A moan escaped the weapon's throat as a hand groped a breast over her bra. Their tongues somehow made it to each other and explored both mouths. Saliva was passed on as their tongues played and Soul moaned again. She particularly pulled away when a hand dipped itself in her underwear.

" Wh-what the hell- Black Star!?"

" What?"

" We are not doing that. Mako's still here." Soul warned but gasped when a finger played with the clit. She let a strangled sound but wasn't able to close her legs together.

" What's your point?"

" That's exactly my point." She hissed. The t.v. in the living room seemed to have a lowered volume and it scared Soul that Mako might catch them. " Besides, I'm sure Tsubaki is looking for you-hey!" The clip of the bra unhooked in the front, and her chest was bare, in front of the mirror. Meaning that Black Star can see everything. " D-don't look them!"

" Why?" Soul was about to question him about these short-worded responses but was cut off with a gasp when his hand played with a breast, a finger rolling around the nipple. Soul moaned and her head was turned to resume the kiss. The fingers in her underwear began to occasionally dip between the vaginal lips. The wetness made it easier to tease the entrance.

Her best friend pushed against her, and Soul could feel a buldge press behind her. Her cheeks reddened and the weapon turned her head, her heart pounded fast against her chest as she panted for air. Who did she want anymore? The more she thought about Maka now, the more she realized that... it's not him she liked. She just wanted to be noticed by him. There was no need for love between the two, it was only equal partnership. Besides, there were some times that Soul noticed the way Maka looked at Tsubaki.

However, now that she thought about Black Star, her heart seemed to flutter. All those times they hung out, played games, it seemed that their friendship grew even more stronger. The thought of them dating used to make her laugh, but now... It actually seemed possible. Maybe even dating the childish meister could be a good thing. Black Star has his mature moments, right now for example.

" Ah... Ngh..."

Soul held a knuckle to her lips as one hand messaged a breast while the other hand's fingers pushed in and out of the entrance hole. Her legs shook as she could barely stand from the shallow thrusting and Soul arched against him. The scythe moaned his name and was confused when the fingers left her.

" Black Star?"

" Let's take this to bed." he muttered in her ear, grinding against her. Soul caught the message when she felt the bulge press firmly behind her and she nodded shakily. It looks like they were continuing until the end. It slightly excited Soul because she would finally experience what sex felt like. Plus the risk of getting caught made her heart skip beats.

In moments, Soul was lying beneath Black Star on her bed and was moaning softly as the nape of her neck was being bitten gently. Her shirt was removed as well as her bra, leaving her torso bare.

" Ow. No hickeys."

" Too late." Soul pouted and felt her neck as the male moved down further in favor of playing with her breasts.

" Great. I have to wear turtle necks now. I hope your happy."

" I am." Soul's breath hitched when a nipple is held between two rows of teeth before being sucked and pulled on. Her hands went into the Bluenette's hair and was surprised to find it so soft. The weapon sighed as a hot tongue lapped on her chest and she threaded her fingers in the meister's hair. It felt really good to have the wet feeling on her chest, weirdly enough. Black Star trailed lower and Soul looked down with a blush.

" My pants...?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

" Yup."

Soul lifted her hips when her pants are slid off and tossed away. Her breathing quickened when she felt him tugging at her underwear indicating that it is going next.

She lifted herself on her elbows again as it slid off before the boy got in between her legs. Black Star spread them apart wider, ignoring the girl's small protesting sound.

" I thought I said we weren't doing that."

" If we weren't then you wouldn't be stripping under me."

" ... At least take off your clothes as well. It's weird being the only one naked." Soul countered while tugging at her friend's shirt. Black Star gives an amused look before shrugging and taking it off, along with the rest of his clothes.

" B-before we start... W-will it... will it hurt?" Soul stuttered with an uncomfortable look. She looked up and blinked when she found Black Star giving the same questioning look.

" How the heck am I supposed to know?"

" I-I thought you knew it how works!"

" Well, there's limits." Soul huffed. Typical Black Star. Only a surprise instead of preparation is in order.

" Okay. Just... try to be gentle." She said as the tip of her friend's penis pressed against the entrance. It seemed that all that weight training paid off well, judging by the size of his member. It was actually sort of scary.

" No promises."

" Black Star. Be serious."

" I'm being serious." Soul wrapped her arms around the other's neck as it began to push in slowly. She let out a small sound as he pushed in deeper until stopping, in which she opened her eyes that had been uknowingly closed.

" What is it?" She asked when Black Star began to pull out.

" Don't worry about."

Soul cocked her head at what he meant and voiced her surprise when he placed his lips on her. She moaned and arched slightly as a tongue explored her mouth. It slipped out her mouth just as a harsh thrust broke the barrier inside her. Black Star made sure to keep their lips connected when the scythe let out a silent cry. He pulled away with a sheepish look.

" Ehe. Sorry."

" ... S-sorry...? You're sorry? It fucking hurts!" Soul muttered between pained pants and fell back on the bed, trying to regain her breath from the sharp intake. " Just... Don't move for a bi- ah!" Going against what she said, the miester pulled out slowly before going in fast, holding her thighs apart. Soul moaned again when both hands moved to hold hers down on both sides. The pain started to wear away and the feeling of pleasure began to override it.

" Ah. Ahn... ha..."

" You sure are loud."

" I-I... can't help... It... Baka!" A particular thrust punctuated the last word and she half-glared at the other who was smirking. " Bastard."

" Then shut up." A sound escaped from Soul's mouth when she heard those somehow arousing words. The movements continued and Soul whimpered within every hit. Her legs spread wider for more pleasure and Black Star thrusted deeper. Her gasps and moans seemed to get louder within every passing second, and Soul found herself arching against the boy's chest.

" Ah... Oh Black Star..."

" Soul?" The said girl eeped and quickly pulled the blanket over her host while making sure to cover her bare shoulders.

" H-Hi Mako! Wh-why are you here!?" She hadn't meant to yell so loud and Mako raised an eyebrow.

" Hey? You went to bed early so I just came to check up on you."

" I'm totally fine! Yup. J-Just needed to... Sleep. Cause I'm... Um... S-sick." Soul stuttered while proceeding to give fake coughs. Maka tilts his head before pointing down the hall.

" Oh, should I bring some medici-?"

" No it's fine. Sleeping should do it. So um..."

Please leave already!

" Want me to check your temperature?" Mako asked while taking a step forward.

" No!", The ash-yellow haired teen's eyes widened at the sudden outburst," I-I mean... I just don't want you to get sick or anything." Soul warned while mentally cursing Black Star for licking a sensitive spot on her neck.

" Um.. Okay then. Goodnight."

" G-Goodnight." Soul watched carefully as her partner left the room, closing the door before walking off to his room. Once she heard the distant sound of his bedroom door closing, the weapon pulled the blanket back down slightly while glaring weakly.

" You nearly got me caught." She muttered through her sharp teeth. Soul felt his smirk spread on her neck and she scowled. Of course Black Star wouldn't care either way. " Honestly, it's all risks with you."

" That's why you love me." Soul gasped as her face falred bright red.

" Wh-wh-wh-what!? I-I... that's n-not... you-!" Soul was even more flustered and turned on when a slow-grinding pace was set. She instantly held onto him more and wrapped her legs around his waist. That statement had caught her off guard in a million ways yet her heart warmed. Maybe it was true.

" Shut up, because you do."

" I-I... Ngh..." Okay it is.

Soul surrendered to the sensual touches and held on closer to her best friend.

Her new love.

...


End file.
